All In The Family
by Wolf Stevens
Summary: Slightly AU. Find out how Elsa's powers came to be, and how the family originally started. I suck at summaries so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this story popped into my head while watching Frozen with my daughter and would not leave me alone, so I hope everyone enjoys it. I do not own anyone out of Frozen itself. I only own the characters Trinity and Edward. Please R & R!**

**A/N: It was recently brought to my attention by marvelousgameofdisneythrones (thanks by the way) that the King and Queen's names in the movie are different than what I have down, and I had failed to translate the ruins on the headstones. So this is slightly AU, but follows closely with the events of the movie.**

Once upon a time there lived a people who lived and worked with magic. They were a mighty people, one that no one dared to attack or anger. These people could harness the powers of fire, ice, earth, air and water. These people thrived for a few hundred years until the population began dying out, or the younger folks choose to hide their powers and go out into the world.

Once of these younger magic workers had moved into a little village by the name of Weselton and helped it to become a thriving community. Because of the young man's ability to work the grounds to produce great harvests (unknown to the rest that he was an Earth magician), the founder offered him his daughter's hand for marriage and they were the first king and queen of the town. The king was known for being a kind man and all the people loved him. He and the queen had a son whom inherited his father's magic of earth. They also had a daughter who did not develop any powers and it was learned from that time that only the first borns would inherit powers.

Four generations later were born Prince Edward and Prince Andrew. Prince Edward, being the first born, had developed power over fire and of course was first in line for the throne. Although the royal family knew of the powers and used them to help their kingdom subtly, none of the common folk knew anything, nor did any of the kingdom's allies.

It was during a winter's ball in the struggling kingdom of Arendelle that part of fate would interject. Both Prince Edward and Prince Andrew, 20 and 18 respectively, attended the ball on their kingdom and elderly father's behalf. Prince Edward was already betrothed to one of the maidens back home but Andrew was still young, single, and free-spirited. The king of Arendelle wanted to have his kingdom thrive again and introduced his only child, his daughter, to Andrew. They were smitten and began courting for nearly who years before they wed.

About six months after Andrew and Elizabeth began courting Edward and Kathleen had been married. Only one month later the king passed and Edward and Kathleen were crowned. It was nearly nine months to the day after the coronation that Kathleen gave birth to their first child, a girl they named Trinity. She had inherited the power of fire and was the joy of her parent's world.

When Trinity was six months old, Andrew and Elizabeth were wed. Though Her uncle also adored her, she was not allowed to attend the wedding because of her lack of control with her powers. When she was five Andrew was crowned King of Arendelle after the last king passed due to old age. At the age of seven news had come to Weselton that their ally (and unbeknownst to the pesants that they were the brother's kingdom, as most had thought young prince Andrew had just simply wandered off somewhere) welcomed a baby girl to the royal family.

Edward took the family to Arendelle to see the newest addition, where they found out that little Elsa had gotten the power of ice. Andrew wasn't overly worried because of how they were raised, but Elizabeth had panicked a bit before Edward and Trinity had calmed her down. The two kings made a pact that the family powers should remain a family secret.

Two years later tragedy struck Weselton. Queen Kathleen had been pregnant with the second royal child and was in delivery when she had died. The doctor explained to the king and princess that she had started bleeding and there was nothing they could do to stop it. The baby had also died because they could not get him out in time. A month later when Edward and Trinity were visiting Arendelle Queen Elizabeth had given birth to Anna. It was all bittersweet for Edward and Trinity to have this family reunion.

123456789

It was only two months before Trinity's 13th birthday ball when a falcon came in delivering news to Edward that an accident happened to Anna and Elsa and the gates to Arendelle castle were now closed. Edward was devastated at the news and offered to help, but only told that trades were still needed.

Trinity's birthday ball was upon them and many of the kingdom's had sent their sons to possibly woo and court the young princess. King Edward was protective of his daughter though and laid down the rule that there would be no courting until she was 18. Trinity did not want to upset or disappoint her father so she agreed.

Trinity and her father were awaiting their announcement to the ballroom when they talked. "You look beautiful Trina," Edward commented, using his affectionate nickname for her. It was one that only a few of the closest staff were aware he used with her. Trinity was dressed in a maroon dress accented with little gold flames and gold trim, her hair in a bun and a small tiara atop her head symbolizing her royal status.

"Thank you Papa," she replied, blushing. "You look handsome as well." King Edward had a maroon overcoat with navy blue and gold trim and blue trousers with a gold stripe up the side. His usual gold crown was atop his head.

He chuckled a bit with a small smile. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be Papa," she replied. He nodded to the head servant who nodded back in reply. He banged his sceptor on the floor and the ballroom went quiet.

"Announcing King Edward of Weselton," the servant boomed and the King walked to his throne. "Announcing Princess Trinity of Weselton." Her palms sweated up as she nervously walked to her father's side. She glanced up at him and he gave her a wink before turning his gaze back to the crowd, who were clapping for them. Once the clapping died down the lively music started back up.

"Relax yourself, like I showed you," her father quietly told her, seeing how a nearby candle flared up. "This is your party, have some fun."

She took a moment to breathe and relax before addressing him. She, too, had noticed how the fire had reacted. "Sorry Papa, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, we'll have some fun later." Her eyes twinkled as her smile grew. She loved having magic practice with her father.

"May I ask for the Princess's first dance of the evening?" a familiar voice drew the father and daughter's attention forward.

"Un-King Andrew," Trinity said in elation, correcting herself before she called him Uncle. "Oh, Papa, may I?" Her excitement was hard to ignore. Edward gave a nod and Andrew extended his hand to the princess, who gladly accepted and went with her uncle to the dance floor. "I thought you weren't going to come," she commented to him when they started dancing.

"And miss your birthday?" he asked with mock hurt as they twirled around the ballroom.

"Did you bring Anna and Elsa?" Trinity asked, casually looking around for her young cousins.

"Erm, no," he said and Trinity's smile faltered a bit.

"Oh. Papa told me you had closed the castle gates, so we just thought you wouldn't visit, well, I thought you wouldn't , but then seeing you here, I just assumed and hoped." Andrew smiled sadly at his niece.

"I promised you I'd be here, and I am. But I won't be able to many more visits until your cousin's are better," he explained quietly. Trinity's brow furrowed.

"What is wrong?" she asked. Andrew just shook his head. "Uncle Andy," she whispered. "Please do not lie or hide anything from me. Or papa."

"Do not worry yourself Princess," he said as the song ended. He brought her back to her father's side and kissed her hand. "Did you teach her to dance, your highness?" Andrew addressed the king.

"I did," Edward said pridefully. Trinity merely blushed. As the next song started a prince came up and asked for a dance and the two kings went to the side to talk as the princess went on to dance.

After several more dances the princess excused herself to the balcony. The night air was cool and refreshing for being an early summer night. She closed her eyes and inhaled the salty air of the nearby sea. There was a scuffle of feet behind her and she turned around to see three boys coming her way. The two older ones were dragging the third. They did not seem to notice the princess at all.

"You don't stand a chance Hans," one of the older boys stated.

"Just let me go George," the younger boy, Hans, said.

"No way, Father won't miss you, you're a nothing." George snickered. "An extra."

"Not even worthy of a glance from a princess," the other one said.

"Please, just leave me alone," Hans cried. The boys moved closer to the edge, still oblivious to Trinity.

Trinity had had enough. "Unhand him," she ordered, standing tall as they all stopped and gaped at her.

"Princess Trinity," George stated in shock. "We were just-"

"I said unhand him," she ordered again, interrupting whatever George had been saying. "Now." The two boys threw Hans down. "Now leave my sight."

"Yes your highness," the boys murmured together and ran off. Once they were gone she extended her hand to Hans.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He took it and stood.

"I am now," he answered. "Thank you, Princess." They sat down on a nearby bench. "They like to do anything to get a rise out of me, my brothers."

"At least you have them," Trinity said. "My mama died trying to bring my brother into the world. Now both their spirits watch over us."

"I'm sorry Princess," Hans said with sympathy. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. My own mama died after she gave birth to me, my papa says."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Hans." He looked at her with all the admiration a thirteen year old boy could.

"Princess, may I be so bold as to ask for a kiss?" Trinity looked away.

"Kissing leads to courting, and my Papa ruled I am not to court until I am eighteen." She stated then looked back at him. "I'm sorry Prince Hans, but I cannot disobey the King."

He smiled sadly at her. "I understand. Well can we at least be friends?"

She smiled at him. "I don't think Papa would mind that much at least. "

"Trinity!" King Edward's voice boomed as he came onto the balcony. "Ah, there you are. Is everything okay?" Both children stood.

"Yes Papa, we were only talking," she explained. The king looked between the two of them then turned his attention to Hans.

"Why don't you go back in to the party, young prince," Edward suggested.

"Yes your highness," Hans addressed, then turned to Trinity. "Happy birthday, Princess."

"Thank you," she said to his retreating form. She looked to her father who was smiling at her. "Yes Papa?"

"Are you having fun?" he asked her, sitting down on the bench and patting the seat next to him.

"I was Papa, thank you for the party." Trinity snuggled into her father's side. "I even made a friend with Prince Hans there." She struggled to suppress a yawn. "I am getting tired though." The king kissed her head.

"Then I think it is time for bed Trina." The King and Princess wrapped up the party and were in bed shortly after.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I do hope you review. If you have a chance, check out marvelousgameofdisneythrones's story "Frozen: The Ice And Wind Saga". It is long but a very good read in my opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

The years progressed and Trinity developed into a very beautiful princess that many of the surrounding kingdoms only wished their son's could marry. But with the increase of age also came the increase of her powers. Together the King and Princess practiced their magic and continued to discreetly help the kingdom to flourish. The princess chose not to take a suitor when she turned eighteen because of her eagerness to learn all she could from her father before she would take the throne. A few had their suspicions about the young Prince Hans though, as he had been invited from early on to spend time in Weselton after the 13th birthday party. It wasn't until he was 16 that he started spending the winter months in Weselton, returning to the Southern Isles once the ice melted. It was during his stays that he and Trinity became closer but when he suggested anything about the future between the two of them she always shied away, stating she still wasn't ready.

It was for her 18th birthday that Trinity had talked her father into a trip to Arendelle. Andrew definitely was up for the visit so long as they could meet in the village.

"Papa, why can't we stay in the castle?" Trinity quietly asked, sipping tea in a shop near the docks.

"King Andrew has his reasons," Edward replied. Trinity sighed and gazed out the window. She already knew her uncle's reasons after reading one of the letters sent to her father.

"King Edward, Princess Trinity," King Andrew greeted as he came to their table. The princess and king stood and bowed. "I'm sorry about being unable to entertain you in the castle, but would you join me in a horseback ride into our beautiful countryside?" Edward looked at Trinity and she smiled back.

"We would be honored, your Majesty," Edward replied. Andrew clapped his hands together.

"Excellent," he said with a hint of excitement. "The Queen will be joining us as well." The three exited the café and joined the Queen of Arendelle with the horses, and together they rode into the hills just outside of the village. Once they were far enough away they unmounted and the two brothers bugged, then King Andrew swept his niece into a twirling hug. "Oh how I missed you two," the king elated and the queen watched with amusement.

"It has been too long brother," Edward agreed, giving the queen a hug as well. "Same for you, sweet Elizabeth." Andrew set Trinity down and marched over to Elizabeth.

"Brother, that is my wife," Andrew warned with mock anger, pulling Elizabeth to himself and kissing her.

"Uncle Andy," Trinity giggled, feeling like a kid again. "You know Papa is only teasing you."

"Since when did you become so wise, Trina?" Andrew observed. She just smiled shyly at him.

"It is truly good to see you two again," Elizabeth stated. "Trinity, you have become so beautiful."

"Thank you Auntie," Trina curtseyed.

"Every day I look at you, you remind me of your mother," Edward told her with a hug.

"I miss her dearly Papa," Trinity stated.

"I believe we all do," Elizabeth said. "She was a wonderful woman and mother."

"Long lived Queen Kathleen," Andrew solemnly said.

The family spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying each other's company. The topic of Elsa and Anna came up once but was quickly diverted though Trinity had wanted to push. Evening came too fast and soon they had to put the charades back into place as they separated ways again.

123456789

The summer of Trinity's 24th birthday was when tragedy struck. The king and princess rode their horses into the nearby hills to have some father-daughter time.

"Papa, I think I am ready to marry," Trinity confessed as they stood overlooking Weselton.

"I am happy to hear that," he said. "Weselton will need a new queen and king soon."

"Don't talk like that Papa," she chided, gazing at her father. His hair was peppering with age though, and it was hard to ignore. "You will still be king for a long time to come."

"I just don't want you to rush this, child. Go for love." The king took out a small package and handed it to Trinity. She opened the package to reveal a pendant of the family crest, a flaming gold dragon on top of maroon in the top right to symbolize Edward's powers and side of the family, a silver snowflake on green in the bottom right to represent Andrew's family. "Carry this with you wherever you go to remind yourself where you come from."

"It's beautiful Papa, Thank you." Trinity put it on around her neck.

"So who do you think will win your heart?" Edward asked. "Is it Hans?"

"He has hinted at a future for us."

"But can you see yourself happy with him?"

"I believe so, yes." Trinity smiled at the thought of being with Hans. "He's my best friend Papa." Edward chuckled.

"Well if he asks for your hand, I will surely give my blessings then." Edward gave Trinity's hand a squeeze, then they turned their horses and started to head back for the castle. As they rode towards a darker, denser part of the forest the horses became skittish. The royals tried to calm their beasts down when there was a whoosh heard. Trinity looked over just to see Edward's eyes roll and his body fall off the horse.

"Papa!" she screamed, leaping from her own mount and rushing to her father's side. It was too late for the king though. An arrow had gone straight through his heart. "No, Papa, please," Trinity begged, holding her father's lifeless body. "Please don't leave me. No." The young woman's sobbing almost cost her her life if the attacker hadn't snapped a branch as they approached. She gasped as she dove out of the way of the falling sword. The attacker had a cold gleam in his eyes. Trinity did what she had to do, she used her powers to strike the attacker.

The sword fell as he was thrown backwards by the force of the fireball in his chest, only coming to a stop when he hit a tree. Though his chest was smoking and his clothes were burned the man stood up with a dagger in his hand.

"You'll pay for that, wench," he snarled, taking a step forward.

"Why'd you kill my father?" Trinity asked. "Why are you trying to kill me? What'd we ever do to you?" The man lunged, but she easily avoided the attack, as the man, trying as he might, was still injured.

"I was hired," he growled, turning to follow her.

"By who?" He sneered and faked a lunge which caused Trinity to stumble and fall.

"The King's advisor," the man snarled as he came to plunge the dagger down on her chest, but a blinding fire erupted from Trinity's hands and consumed the assassin as he screamed for a moment, then fell over dead. Trinity sat there in the woods sobbing for several minutes. Those that her father had trusted had just killed him and tried to kill her. She needed help, but didn't know where to turn, unless…

_Arendelle_, she thought. Yes, her uncle should be able to help. Her slight smile at realizing her option though disappeared when she remembered it was a two day's journey across the waters. And who knew who else wanted the royal family dead, though they never hurt anyone.

She stood and approached the assassin's body, which was burnt beyond recognition, and a thought crossed her mind. She would fake her own death until she could get help. She took off her tiara and placed it near the body, then went to her father's still form.

"I'm sorry, Papa," she whispered, grasping the crest he gave her. She took his coin purse and used her powers to burn his body as well, leaving his crown intact. With her task done, she took off.

At the edge of the woods there was an elderly woman whom the king and princess always paid a visit to when they went for rides in the countryside. Trinity waited until dark to go to the woman, who was shocked to see the princess alone and in a state of disarray.

"My heavens, child," the woman exclaimed as she ushered the princess into her house. "What happened to ye?"

"Father was killed, I'm believed to be dead as well," Trinity explained. She went on to explain how her father was betrayed from what the assassin had told her. "No one can know I'm still alive right now until I can get help. Miranda, can you keep my secret?"

"Of course, Princess. It's the least I can do," Miranda agreed. "If ye are going to be dead, may I suggest less regal clothes?" Trinity looked at her gold-laced maroon dress, then back at Miranda.

"Can you help me?" Miranda beckoned her to the bedroom.

"Are ye planning on staying here, m'lady?" Miranda asked, handing a dress over.

"I can't," Trinity stated. "I need to seek help before I can return. Arendelle is the closest ally, but I'm not sure how to get out without being noticed."

"There's a ship that goes once a week, m'lady." Miranda eyed Trinity in the simple grey peasant dress. "Me nephew runs the ship." She scribbled out a note and handed it to the princess, then handed her a bag full of her knitted goods. "Here," she handed Trinity a black hooded cloak. "Wear the hood at any time ye could be noticed. Give the captain the note, he'll understand. It's the only ship that has both the Arendelle and Weselton flags flying at once." She patted the bag. "If anyone questions ye along the way, tell them ye are going to sell ye nana's goods. I also put two extra dresses in for ye."

"Thank you Miranda, I really owe you."

"Go, Princess, the boat leaves in the morning." Miranda ushered her out and Trinity used the dark of night to get to the trade ship set for Arendelle.


	3. Chapter 3

The ship had only been out a day when the storm hit. The captain easily navigated through the ways but Trinity, now going by Trina now since all that really used that name were dead or sworn to silence, questioned about the severity. He told her they were lucky they weren't farther out to sea.

They made port and Trina exited the ship, heading for the inn. There was still a storm going throughout the day and word around the inn was the king and queen had been sailing to Corona for the celebration of the returned princess. Trina had only prayed that they had made it, for her and her father were supposed to have gone as well.

The sad news came in two days later. The ship carrying the royal couple had gone down and never made it. Trina locked herself in her rented room and cried. The young princesses were thankfully still at the castle, safe and sound. Trina had lost her father, uncle and aunt within a week's time. She was being hunted by assassins from enemies inside her own castle. To say life was hard was an understatement.

Trina attended the memorial of her uncle and aunt out by the bluffs, where the royal family was buried. Princess Anna was escorted by the royal guards to the front of the crowd. Trina glanced around as the crowd murmured about the absence of Princess Elsa, now deemed unofficially Queen Elsa. Throughout the ceremony Trina watched Anna struggle to keep it together. She admired the young princess in a way. She had so much strength and courage. Trina couldn't help to let a few sobs escape though, as at least Anna and Elsa could hold ceremony for their parents, where she couldn't even bury her own father.

Once the ceremony was done, Trina took a long walk along the outer edges of town where she came upon a partially fallen house. She made a note of it and asked the inn keeper. All that was known was that the last owner had died and no one inherited it. Trina used the next day to take stock of what needed to be fixed and hired a carpenter to help her fix it. It was here that Trina called home, hiding her past behind the façade of being just another villager.

123456789

Three years. That was how long it had been since Trina had left Weselton under the assumption that she was dead. Three years since her father was killed. The word had traveled within weeks of the event that the king and princess were found murdered in the woods, burned beyond recognition save their crowns. Three years since Tobias, Edward's former advisor, declared himself Duke of Weselton. Three years since the king and queen of Arendelle had perished at sea. It was quite a lot for the former princess to think upon, even as she harvested her crops.

During her time as a peasant she taught herself how to work the land, using her magic just enough to help her produce the best crops in the village. Many of them would be chosen by the castle staff for the kitchens. Long gone were her days of being "dainty"; during the summers she sported a health tan from every day toils. Her arms rippled slightly with the built-up muscle under her skin. Many of the young townsmen tried their hand at courting her, for she still had an elegant beauty beyond most of the women in town and always carried her head high, but after two years of being rejected they merely stayed away.

Now, however, the village was bursting with an energy it hadn't seen in a while. Queen Elsa had come of age and was officially being coronated. Trina used it as an excuse to _not _go into town. Though her appearance had changed slightly, there were still too many dignitaries that knew her as a princess and would alert the Duke to her be still being alive. _He _was even attending the ceremony.

Trina stopped to wipe the sweat from her brow as she gazed towards the castle. She did wish to attend as it was her family after all, but it was just too risky. She sighed as the bells tolled, picked up her herbs, and headed inside. She used her powers to dry the herbs and bundle them away, then settled in next to her hearth with one of her many acquired books, where she fell asleep in her chair.

It wasn't until hours later that Trina awoke in the dead of night shivering. Even in the coldest of winters she was normally warm because of her powers, but something didn't feel right, not when she herself felt _cold. _One look out her window revealed the entire town covered in snow and ice. Her brow furrowed. It was summer, there wasn't supposed to be ice. Her hand instinctively went to the crest she always wore around her neck.

"Elsa," she gasped, remembering that her cousin had power over snow and ice. Quickly Trina grabbed her winter cloak and headed into town with her hood up. It was there that she overheard the talk that the Queen froze the kingdom and ran away. Trina knew she could unfreeze everything, but from the way a few were talking they wanted to find the Queen and kill her. One such talking came from the Duke. It took everything Trina had to keep herself from revealing her true identity and her powers to the Duke. Instead, she made the hardest decision she could: do nothing at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Elsa had been hunted down on the north mountain and brought back but Trina remained at her home. Eventually the cold and ice disappeared and she overheard that Princess Anna and saved Queen Elsa from Prince Hans. Trina was saddened that the young prince had tried to hurt her cousins. She wondered what had happened in the past three years that made him into this kind of man, bust she supposed she would never find out. She was almost elated that Elsa cut trades with Weselton. The scoundrel Tobias, aka the Duke, deserved the punishment. Trina only felt sorry for the people of the kingdom would suffer from the cut.

It was nearly a year later when things changed for Trina. She had been managing her little stand in the heart of town when her crest came free from under her dress where it was normally hid. A young new soldier spotted it and arrested her for stealing from the royal family and threw her in the castle's dungeon.

The normally dark and dank dungeon didn't bother her as much as the soldier taking the very last thing her father gave her. She knew she could easily survive without it but she refused to give it up.

"Why did you arrest a villager?" Trina overheard the Queen ask the soldier outside her cell. Trina barely heard anything the soldier responded before the cell door opened. Trina quickly got to her feet and stood tall before the Queen, who had a forced face of calm but her eyes showed anger and confusion as she held the crest in her hand. "Where did you get this?" she asked. Trina gave a small bow out of respect before answering.

"Not out of your vaults, I assure you, your Majesty."

"That's not what I asked," Elsa said, the air chilling just a bit but Trina barely noticed.

"Please, just give it back and I'll leave. I won't cause you any more troubles. I promise," Trina begged with her eyes never breaking contact with Elsa. Elsa looked Trina over, trying to place where she looked familiar.

"Guard, escort this woman to my study. I'll be up in a moment," Elsa ordered. Trina's heart dropped a bit. She bowed again before being escorted upstairs. As soon as she entered the study Trina felt a small wave of déjà vu. It was ultimately her uncle's old study with enough change to call it Elsa's. Trina's eyes watered as she spotted the painting of King Edward next to King Andrew. She walked closer to it as she fought off the torrent of emotions she kept bottled up for the past four years. She barely registered the door opening and closing until there was a cool presence next to her. "That was my father, the former king with a friend," Elsa explained simply.

"His best friend," Trina added. "Painted a week after his coronation." Trina looked at Elsa, who eyed her with curiosity. "Did you know there were brothers?"

Elsa shook her head no. "He didn't have any brothers."

"King Andrew had one, an older brother," Trina said, smiling sadly. "His name was Edward." Trina looked back at the portrait. "The late King Edward of Weselton."

"Who are you? As queen I demand you tell me. "

Trina sighed and closed her eyes. "I am only Trina, a villager of Arendelle." She opened her eyes to see frost forming around the room.

"Then how do you know when this painting was done and of my father?" Another painting caught Trina's eye and she wandered over to it. Once she took in the king and queen on one side, the other king on the other and a young girl holding a baby with platinum hair, she smiled.

"What do you know of this one?" Trina asked, ignoring the fact that the queen was getting annoyed.

"My mother and father on the left, I was the baby," Elsa answered.

"You were such a calm baby," Trina whispered, losing herself in a moment of nostalgia. Then her eyes widened as she realized what she just said during the time in the study. She quickly spun around and bowed low. "Forgive me, your Highness, I-I was out of line." She began to breathe faster out of fear and hyperventilation.

"Trina," Elsa calmly said with a command in her voice. "Who. Are. You?" Trina stood up and started pacing, ringing her hands. She could feel the heat increase from the fireplace. "Please." Trina stopped pacing and turned around to face Elsa's pleading eyes, and for the first time she felt all of her walls crumble. She straightened herself tall.

"I am former Princess Trinity, daughter of King Edward, of Weselton," she stated. "I am your cousin." She felt the tears start to come down her cheeks as shock washed over Elsa.

"Trinity?" Elsa whispered. "But the Duke sent word that you and your father had been killed."

"He tried to have me killed," Trina stated. "I escaped and came here for help when the storm hit." Elsa sat down heavily in her chair. "After I learned what happened to Uncle Andy and Aunt Elizabeth, I chose to lay low and become a villager. Been so ever since."

"Do you have powers as well?" Elsa asked. Trina gave a nod.

"Mine are of fire, like my father."

Elsa's brow furrowed. "But my father didn't."

"The powers are handed down to the first borns of each family," Trina explained. Elsa nodded, then smiled.

"I have a cousin," she laughed. "We have a cousin. Oh, Anna is going to be so-"

"No!" Trina stopped her. "She can't know, she mustn't."

"But why?"

Trina sighed. "Though I am still your cousin, being a princess is not who I am anymore."

"You're right," Elsa stated, standing up. "You're not a princess, you are a queen."

"What? No!" Trina began pacing again. "No, I'm not a queen. I'm simply a villager." She stopped in front of the fireplace and gazed into the fire. "Nothing more."

Elsa came over and placed a hand on Trinity's shoulder. "You're wrong. You are family. We will help you avenge your father's death and put you back where you belong." Trinity began shaking her head but Elsa cut her off, putting the pendant back on her. "As Queen of Arendelle I reinstate your title as Princess and insist you live here at the castle until we put you back on your throne." Trina merely sighed. It was hard to argue with your cousin who was Queen.

123456789

Elsa had put off all other work and stationed a guard at the door so she wouldn't be bothered as she and Trinity talked. Trina told Elsa everything, from growing up to her lessons to when she turned peasant. The girls agreed to keep Trinity's identity from being publicly announced until they could fully prove the Duke was the one who ordered the assassination.

Elsa, in turn, told Trina (whom insisted that she sticks with Trina instead of Trinity) about the accident with Anna, what she went through trying to control her powers ("why didn't Uncle Andy just ask us for help instead?" Trina had exclaimed), the events of the Great Freeze, and how nearly all of Arendelle's allies that had trades with Weselton had cut them off. Trina felt a pang in her heart , for though she was not on the throne it still hurt her that the people would suffer due to one man's actions.

It was late in the evening, and the girls had already had supper in the study, when they finally emerged. Overall Trina felt happier with the weight of four years of hiding gone. Elsa was showing her to her new room (since she was now forbade to live as a peasant any longer) when they ran into Anna.

"Elsa! Finally!" Anna exclaimed before she noticed Trina. "Oh, hello."

"Hello Anna," Trina politely responded with a small bow. Anna looked expectantly between the girls.

"Anna, this is Trina, she will be staying with us," Elsa explained.

"Pleased to meet you Trina. How long will you be staying?"

"Ah," Trina had no answer and looked to Elsa. "Good question."

"Until we get official business settled," Elsa vaguely replied.

"Okay, well, I'm off to bed. 'Night Trina, 'night Elsa." Anna bounded down the hall.

"So that's Anna," Trina stated with a smile.

"Yep."

"How long will it take for her to find out why I'm really here?"

"Not long."

"I figured." Elsa showed Trina a door three down from her own, letting her know if she needed to talk she was always available. They bade each other goodnight and went to bed. Trina did not have a good night though. For the first time in a while she awoke from two minor nightmares. Each time she woke up it was harder to go back to sleep.

The third time was the worst. She had dreamt that the Duke found out about her, then killed Anna and Elsa in front of her before he moved to kill her. She didn't realize she had been screaming until her door slammed open and cold air hit her skin.

"Elsa!" she was screaming as her body bolted upright, and the queen was by her side. Trina took a second to really see her cousin, then broke down into sobs. She didn't see Anna enter the room as Elsa held and comforted Trina. Anna looked confused at what she was seeing, for Elsa normally didn't like touching anyone at all. Elsa saw Anna and beconed her closer.

"Trina, what happened?" Elsa asked once the sobs quieted down.

"I dreamt that he killed you both in front of me," Trina quietly explained.

"Who?" Anna asked.

"The Duke," Elsa answered absently, her focus on Trina. "He won't hurt us. He won't hurt you anymore, remember? We'll out him and you'll be back where you belong in no time." Trina simply nodded and leaned into Elsa's cool body. The first rays of morning sunlight were coming in and Anna excused herself to get ready for the day since she was already up. Elsa just embraced Trina for a few more minutes until the young woman was calmer. She then took sight of her cousin's clothes.

"I think I have something more regal in my closet that'll fit you," Elsa started but Trina shook her head.

"No need." She snapped her fingers and a red spark flew to the dress that was hanging, changing the colors from grey to maroon with red and gold embroidered flames on the edges. Elsa cocked and eyebrow. "What?" Trina smirked. "I have twenty-seven years on you in the magic department. " The girls laughed and Elsa went to get dressed herself. Trina put on her dress and met Elsa in the hall. Together they headed down to breakfast where Anna was waiting.

"Trina, you look beautiful," Anna commented. Trina blushed.

"Thank you." The girls all sat down and ate in relative silence until Anna piped up again.

"So where are you from Trina?" she asked.

"Outskirts of the village," Trina instinctively replied. Anna looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I don't buy it," she said, eyeing Trina. "Commoners don't just stay in the castle and eat breakfast with us."

"Enough Anna," Elsa quietly ordered. Trina began to just push her eggs around, guessing where Anna's mind was heading.

"No, Elsa, you promised me no more secrets," Anna stated. "I know she's no commoner. She sits too straight, has too many proper manners."

Elsa cocked an eyebrow. "You should take notes for yourself then," she joked.

"You look familiar," Anna continued, ignoring Elsa. "Like I've seen you before." Trina kept her eyes down but had stopped playing with her plate. Elsa looked between the two women on either side of her. Anna was trying to put a mental puzzle together about Trina, and Trina appeared to be willing herself to be invisible.

Elsa sighed. "Should I tell her or will you?" she addressed Trina.

"Tell me what?" Anna asked.

"It'd be best from me," Trina stated, glancing at Elsa.

"What is it?" Anna asked again.

"I am from Weselton," Trina began and Anna gasped, jumping to conclusions.

"What? Elsa, you let someone from that slimey kingdom in here?" she confronted her sister. "She's working for that Duke!"

"Anna," Elsa scolded as Trina looked up, a horrified look in her eyes.

"Odin no, never in a million years would I ever associate myself with that, that, _filth,_" Trina exclaimed, leaving Anna gaping at her. "That vile, evil, devious, throne-robbing, murderous-"

"Murderous?" Anna interjected. "Throne-robbing? What?" Elsa smirked as Trina huffed.

"May we continue this in your study?" Trina asked Elsa. Elsa nodded and Trina was already up and on her way with both sisters right behind her. Elsa was somewhat enjoying that her sister was being corrected by someone other than herself about some of her assumptions. They had barely entered the study and Elsa was closing the door when Trina began again. "I know that he murdered my father and tried to kill me as well." Trina purposely positioned herself under the family portrait from when Elsa was a baby. "Anna, just listen to what I have to say before jumping to conclusions." Anna gave her a nod and Trina took a breath, glancing at Elsa who gave her an encouraging smile and nod. "Weselton used to be ruled by a king, King Edward. He had a daughter, Princess Trinity. He also had a brother who became a king himself, King Andrew. Four years ago King Edward was murdered and it was also believed that the princess was dead as well. She escaped to her uncle's kingdom for help, but after she arrived she learned that her uncle and aunt had died at sea." Trina took a moment to let it sink into Anna's head. Anna's eyes darted from Trina's face to the portrait.

"You're the princess," she put together, then she smiled. "You're our cousin! Wait, we have a cousin?" She spun on her heel and gaped at Elsa. "Elsa, did you know we had a cousin?"

"I just learned she was alive yesterday," Elsa admitted. "After I went to my room I looked in one of Papa's old journals and he did have it written that he had a brother and a niece. It was kept a secret though. He didn't say why."

"My Papa never told me either. But while they were both alive they had a vision to combine the kingdoms," Trina revealed. "It was part of our discussions for when I was to become queen."

"That's it then!" Anna exclaimed. "We just need to put you back in power!"

"No!" both Elsa and Trina shouted.

"What?"

"Not now, not yet anyways," Trina explained. "I still have to either find proof or get a confession out of the Duke himself before I can go back. Otherwise the kingdom will think of me as a deserter."

"Not if we back you though," Anna tried to press.

"She's right," Elsa stated. "We do need proof that he tried to kill her."

"Wait, I think I'm missing one thing here. How do we know the Duke is the one who wants you dead? I mean, I know he wanted Elsa gone because of her powers, but you're normal." Trina blushed. "Aren't you?"

"I know he tried to have me killed because the assassin he sent after me and my father told me, before I killed him," Trina stated, ignoring Anna's second question. After some discussion it was decided that they were going to send in a spy. It was going to be quite some time before they had the proof, but they were willing to wait.

Once the plan was decided, Trina tried to broach another topic that was bothering her since the Great Freeze. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" The sisters looked at her. "What happened to Prince Hans?" The temperature dropped drastically and a cold wind blew out all the candles and the fire in the hearth. They both had hardened their gazes. "He was that bad, huh?" she sighed as she snapped her fingers and the hearth became ablaze again. Anna's cold look turned to one of shock as an earlier question became answered without words.

"In case you missed it, he did try to kill us," Elsa calmly stated, knowing Trina maybe didn't fully know.

"So I heard around town," Trina stated, going to every candle and lighting them with just a touch of her finger. "He wasn't always like that, you know. I'm not excusing his actions, but just remember that I knew how he was over four years ago."

"You knew him?" Anna asked, finally coming out of her shock over Trina's powers.

"Who he used to be," Trina corrected. "He used to be tormented by his brothers, I had seen that firsthand. He used to be a caring gentleman, but since I disappeared I don't know what happened to him."

"You loved him," Elsa observed and Anna gasped.

"Perhaps I did," Trina reflected, gazing into the last candle she lit. "He was going to court me, after all. But I'll never know because of his poor choice of actions." She turned and gave the sisters a small smile. "Besides, I don't know if I can forgive anyone who harms my family."


	5. Chapter 5

It took five months before the spy that Arendelle sent to Weselton came back with any information. During that time Anna and Kristoff had gotten married. Elsa, Anna, and Trina had grown closer, and Elsa and Trina were planning on renewing trades and uniting the kingdoms. Everything was lined up for when Trina was crowned Queen.

When the spy came back Trina and Anna were trying to play a game of chess, Kristoff was off on an ice run, and Elsa was busy in her study. A book was delivered to her and she stopped what she was doing to read it. What was written made her freeze the study over multiple times. When she was done she had already mentally agreed that there needed to be a war with the Duke.

She left her study to find Anna and Trina in the library, Trina in deep concentration of her next chess move and Anna watching her closely. Elsa didn't mean to startle her when she called Trina's name, but a mini fireball erupted from her fingers and blasted a few pieces to the floor.

"Elsa, hey," Trina said sheepishly. "Sorry Anna."

"No harm done," Anna waved off, picking up the pieces.

"What's wrong?" Trina asked Elsa, noticing the forced calm on the queen's face.

"We got news back," she simply put and now both Anna and Trina had their undivided attention on Elsa. "It's more than condemning him." Elsa handed the journal to Trina and the frost on the book did not go unnoticed.

"What do you suggest?" Trina asked.

"We get allied help and storm Weselton," Elsa asked and Anna gasped.

"What? Elsa, are you sure violence is the answer?" she asked.

"It's not violence unless there's bloodshed," Trina stated, remembering a lesson her father gave her in the art of war. "Otherwise, it's just a show of force." Trina ran her hand over the frosted book, melting it without damaging it. "I need to review this before I can agree."

"It's your call as the rightful heir to the Weselton throne," Elsa agreed, softening a bit as she saw the turmoil in Trina's eyes.

"I'll be in my room," Trina said, got up, and left the library.

"Elsa, truthfully, how bad is the information?" Anna asked once Trina was out of earshot.

"It's the Duke's own journal," Elsa explained, sitting down in the vacated seat. "There are several plans for killing the king and princess in it and his plans to take over other kingdoms." Elsa sighed and looked into Anna's eyes. "Just give her some time and space. She'll come to us when she is ready." Anna's shoulders slumped as she just took in what she was told.

Trina read the journal over twice and had to refrain from chucking it into the fire. The Duke was truly an evil man. How her father had ever trusted him to be an advisor she would never know. She threw the book on the bed and tried to focus on her breathing to calm down.

"Woah, I'm glad I only control ice and not made of it," Elsa's voice reached her ears. Trina looked over at her cousin who was smirking. Confusion filled Trina's eyes.

"What?"

"It's incredibly hot in here," Elsa tried telling her, motioning to the fireplace. Trina looked over and gasped. The flames were high and tinged blue and red. She calmed herself down and the flames receded back to the normal low yellow-orange color. "Much better."

"Sorry Elsa," Trina apologized. "Sometimes my emotions still get to me too." Elsa took a seat in the chair opposite of Trina.

"It's okay, I understand. Have you decided on anything yet?"

"I think I need the night yet to think about everything." Elsa gave Trina a smile and a nod.

"See you in the morning then," Elsa said, taking her leave. Trina stayed staring into the fire for several hours until the castle was quiet with sleep. Then she left the castle, heading north.

The next morning Elsa was at the table eating breakfast when Anna came in. "Morning Elsa," Anna yawned.

"Morning Anna," she replied. "Have you seen Trina yet?" Anna shook her head.

"Is she okay?" Anna asked, heaping her plate with food.

"I'm sure she's fine, just slept in. She has a lot of information to think about last night." The sisters left it at that for the morning. Then when lunch came Elsa sent a maid to fetch Trina.

"Your majesty," the maid said, rushing back to the table where Anna and Elsa sat. "The princess isn't in her room."

"Have you seen her anywhere today?" Elsa asked Anna.

"No, I haven't," Anna replied. Elsa ordered a few maids to search the castle and grounds then disappeared into her study. Anna even helped search the castle but Trina was nowhere to be found. It was near supper time that Elsa remembered she had told Trina about the ice castle on the north mountain. The queen rushed from her study towards the stables.

Meanwhile Trina had spent the early morning hours and better part of the day climbing the mountain to the ice castle. She had fairly easy going until a pack of wolves attacked near sundown. The situation was quickly diffused when she blasted most with her fire. One had managed to graze her arm with her teeth before flames erupted on her arm and she backhanded the wolf.

About half an hour later she was at the ice castle, being greeted by a growling Marshmallow. Trina stood straight and stared right at the giant snowman. "Go away," he growled but she stood her ground.

"Stand down, Marshmallow," she said softly but firmly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Go away," he growled again, taking a step forward. Trina flexed her fingers and a fireball appeared in her hand. He stopped and stared at it.

"Like I said, I don't want to hurt you," she calmly repeated. "But if you attack me I will be forced to use this." The snowman moved backwards and his one injured leg separated, causing him to stumble. "Marshmallow, will you let me help you?" she gently asked, extinguishing the fireball.

"Hurt?" he asked cautiously, eyeing the fire worker.

"I'll try not to," she said, cautiously approaching. She helped the snowman center his leg then worked her fire to melt the snow around the slice then flash froze it. She stepped back when she was done and Marshmallow took a quick walk with his newly mended leg.

"Thank you," he grumbled. Trina smiled.

"You're welcome, big guy." She turned and went into the castle, feeling the most useful in months. She missed using her magic. It made her sad that she wasn't using it more often, then mad that she couldn't help her kingdom.

Upon entering the castle Trina was in awe. Elsa's magic was truly magnificent. She went up the stairs to the area that Elsa had told her the Duke's men tried to kill her. When Trina entered the room she felt saddened. The magnificent icicle chandelier laid broken across the floor, ice spikes jutted out of the walls and floor, and where a double door used to be was a gaping hole in the balcony. Trina walked out to see the sun's setting rays casting down over Arendelle.

"Oh Papa," Trina said out loud to herself. "Do I have what it takes to go back to Weselton and claim my place on the throne?" She sat down and brought her knees to her chest, a lone tear escaping the corner of her eye.

123456789

"Elsa, where are you going?" Anna yelled to her sister as she rushed past her. "Elsa!"

"I'm going to get Trina," Elsa said as Anna tailed her.

"You know where she is?" Anna asked as Elsa grabbed a saddle for a horse.

"The north mountain," Elsa stated, not stopping once.

"The north mountain?" Anna was startled. Neither of them had been up there since Elsa had frozen the kingdom. Elsa almost walked past her. "Woah, you're not going alone are you?"

"I'll be fine Anna," Elsa chided.

"No, she's my cousin too, I'm coming with." Elsa sighed as Anna quickly saddled her horse and the sisters took off for the north mountain and Elsa's ice castle.

Daylight was breaking when they finally arrived. Anna was tense as she kept an eye out for Marshmallow but the snowman was nowhere in sight. Elsa was also tense, but her tension was out of apprehension of what she would see upstairs. The sisters unmounted and went into the castle.

"Where do you think she is?" Anna asked, gazing around.

"Upstairs," Elsa replied, leading the way. When they got to the upper level they both gasped at the sight of the destruction. Elsa felt saddened at the sight of the broken chandelier as it was a prized creation of hers. _The Duke will pay,_ she thought, remembering it was one of his goons that shot it down.

"Over here," Anna called softly to her from near the balcony. Anna's last memories of the ice palace were from when Elsa accidentally struck ice in her heart and Marshmallow threw her and Kristoff out. Elsa made her way over to Anna, where they both looked at Trina sleeping, leaning back on the icy wall. They could easily see the dried tear tracks on her face, and each sister wondered what forced those tears out of their usually strong cousin.

"Trina," Elsa called, kneeling down in front of her. When she didn't stir Elsa tried again, brushing the hair off Trina's face. "Trinity," she tried, and Trina flinched at her cousin's cool-skinned touch. _No wonder she doesn't have a cloak on,_ Elsa thought with a small smile. _Her skin is so warm. Must be from her powers, just like how mine is always cool._ "Wake up sweetheart."

"Papa?" she sleepily muttered as she blinked her eyes open. It took her mind a second to register the two warm-smiling faces in front of her. "Hi guys," she finally said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Hey sleepy head," Anna said. "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking," Trina replied, shifting her gaze to where Arendelle sat in the distance. The sun's morning rays were just touching the highest turrets of the castle.

"About what?" Elsa asked when she didn't elaborate. She sat down on one side of Trina while Anna took a seat on the other side of their cousin.

"Can I really go back? Can I really do it?" The uncertainty laced her voice.

"You were raised to be a queen, Trinity," Elsa stated, using her official name. "Besides, with everything you have experience, I think you will be the best there ever was and will be." Both Trina and Anna focused on Elsa. "Think about it. You were raised as a royal, survived an assassination and lived as a peasant. You know how hard your people work for the kingdom."

"I don't-" Trina started but Anna interrupted.

"She's right. You don't expect anything to be handed to you and you treat everyone with respect." Anna giggled. "I overheard the staff even saying you'll be a great ruler because of that." Trina sighed and looked at her knees.

"You have Arendelle's backing," Elsa added. "Not only as trade partners but as family."

Trina smiled and wrapped one arm around each cousin. "Thank you," she said. "I love you two."

"And we love you," Elsa replied as Anna vigorously nodded. The three sat like that until the sun was high over the kingdom, then they went down to the horses. Marshmallow had been sitting to the side of the stairs so he wouldn't spook the horses.

"Leaving?" he asked sadly.

"We'll be back big guy," Elsa gave him a pat, then saw his leg. "When did this get fixed?"

"Yesterday," Trina said.

"How?" Elsa asked in awe. There was still so much about their cousin that they didn't know.

"I melted part of his leg and…" Trina's last words faded out.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Elsa asked.

Trina sighed. "I flash froze his leg after I melted it together."

"I thought your powers were of fire?" Anna asked and Trina blushed.

"They are. But Papa taught me how to channel other's magic as well. It's part of our gift."

"So you can use any other magic?" Elsa asked.

"Only other elementals," Trina explained. "Anything that was either created or enchanted." She motioned to Marshmallow. "You created him, so I could channel your magic through him. But I can't conjure ice or snow out of thin air." She smiled at Elsa. "I'll teach you someday when we get Weselton castle back." They both smiled wider as they mounted their horses and rode back to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

It was nearly a week later when more news came in. As soon as the girls had gotten inside the gates Queen Elsa sent out letters informing several strong allied kingdoms that Princess Trinity of Weselton was in fact still alive and had evidence the Duke tried to have her killed so she went into hiding. She also included a request for backing the Princess as she moved to take back the throne. A total of ten kingdoms were asked and so far three responded with a most definite yes.

"I need to see her!" a voice rang through the courtyard as the knights ere training. They wall rushed to see who was yelling. "I need to see the Princess," the man yelled again.

"Oi, you!" one of the guards exclaimed. "Weren't you banished from 'ere?"

"Please, I need to see the Princess and the Queen!" the man stated again. A few guards who truly recognized him grabbed him by the arms and took him down to the dungeon.

The captain of the guard rushed to Queen Elsa's study where all three girls were. He knocked and entered when told to come in. "Your majesties, your immediate presence is requested in the dungeon," he said quickly. "All of you." All three exchanged glances of confusion.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"It's best if you follow me," he simply said and led them into the dungeon. When he opened a cell door the girls collectively gasped.

"Hans?" Elsa asked, shocked and confused.

"Hans?" Trinity asked at the same time, a bit softer and more confused.

"Hans?!" Anna asked with nearly the same pitch as Elsa.

He looked up at the sound of his name and locked eyes with Trinity. She felt rooted in her spot, taking in his now ragged appearance. His hair was longer and unkempt, he had a bit of a beard going, and instead of his once immaculate royal garb he looked like one of the fishermen.

"Trinity?" he asked in disbelief. She felt her breath catch in her chest as all of her memories of her past life rushed back. "Oh my god, it is you!" She instinctively took a step back as he moved towards her and the guards quickly moved to subdue him. "You're alive!" Trina finally snapped back to reality.

"Let him go," she told the guard. "It's okay, he can't hurt us." The guard looked at Elsa and she gave a nod, allowing him to release the prisoner. "Leave us." The guard bowed and left the cell.

"What are you doing here Hans?" Elsa asked him.

"I heard the rumor that the Princess of Weselton was still alive," he explained. "I had to see for myself."

"So you could try to hurt someone else?" Anna scoffed, and Hans looked hurt, truly hurt.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, but I would never hurt Princess Trinity."

"I believe him," Elsa said before Anna could object. Elsa had heard more of the past relations Hans and Trinity had and believed that something set him off to do what he did.

"Why, Hans?" Trina quietly asked him, forcing him to focus on her. "What made you try to hurt my cousins?"

"Your cousins?" he asked in shock. He looked between the three women. "Oh god, I didn't, I never knew. What have I done?" He sank to his knees and held his head in his hands.

"Hans, we are okay, we are still here," Elsa said. "We just want to know why you did it."

"What happened to you Hans?" Trina asked, kneeling down in front of him. "Please tell me."

He looked up into her eyes and cupped a hand on her cheek, relishing in her warmth. "You," he simply put. "You were the first person to befriend me, the first woman I loved. When the news of your death came in I cried. My brothers teased me, then beat me up for crying." He ran his thumb over her cheekbone. "It was after that I sealed my heart off, tried to plot to see what kingdom I could take over to get out of there. I came originally to court Elsa but Anna crossed my path, and when I first met her she reminded me so much of you. Now I really know why." He turned his attention to Anna. "I did love you a bit because of your similarities. But I tried to harden my heart back up because it only belonged to Trinity. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I hope you can forgive me, especially you Trinity." She closed her eyes and stood.

"I will have to think about it," she said and walked out of the cell without looking back. She didn't want to see the hurt and pain in his eyes from hurting her. She quickly made her way back upstairs to her room and shut the door. Slowly she made her way to one of the chairs and sank down into it. She sat in the quiet of her room for a while before there was a knock and the door opened. Both Elsa and Anna entered.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"I will be," Trina said. "It was just a lot for me to see him again, to hear his voice, to feel his touch…" Her hand absently went to her cheek where his hand had rested.

"You do love him," Anna observed. "And he obviously loves you." Trina looked up at Anna. "I could see that in the cell and more now. Kristoff and I act the same way around each other." Anna took a seat on the other chair. "I believe now that he wouldn't have ever hurt us if you had not been declared dead. Not if he would have been with you."

"What do you guys want to do about Hans?" Trina asked them.

"He still needs punishment from trying to hurt us, but since you've known him the longest we will send him back to you once you are Queen," Elsa declared. "I think it'll be best for the both of you." The girls smiled at each other at the order, Trina's heart opening up more again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here are the last portions of my story. I finished writing it all on the computer in the wee morning hours but decided to break it down a bit more for here. Again, I don't own Frozen in any capacity. I only wish I did. Please R & R!**

**Oh and shoutout to Icyblast1919: thanks for being the first to review!**

It had taken all of two weeks when six of the allies were docked in Arendelle's ports. The other four were occupied in other battles. However those that were there were strong kingdoms. Elsa and Trina knew that together they could take Weselton back alone, but the others were needed to keep face for all involved.

Arendelle's ship carrying the queen and princess was set to lead the armada of ships. Right after Trinity was presented to all involved officially (and she chose to go back to using Trinity in the official capacities and only be called Trina around family) they had agreed action needed to be quick before word got to Weselton and they were all set to sail the next morning.

"But I want to come!" Anna begged Elsa and Trina as Trina sat calmly reading by her room's fireplace in Arendelle for the last time in a while. "Please don't leave me alone."

"Anna, you won't be alone, you have Kristoff," Elsa explained again. "I need you to act as ruler here. And know it's going to be dangerous even for us."

"But you already sent word to the town to stay away, they won't hurt you!" Trina merely glanced at the bickering sisters as she turned a page. She had already said her piece to Anna earlier. "Please! She's my family too!"

Elsa sighed and looked at Trina, whose eyes were back in her book. "Anna…"

"I told you already Anna, the answer is no," Trina stated, interjecting anything Elsa was going to say.

"But-"

"No!" Trina snapped the book shut and stood up. He expression softened at Anna's defeated look. "Anna, we can't risk you getting hurt. It already pains me Elsa has to come along. But she has to because she is Queen." Anna pouted. "I promise you will be able to come for my coronation. But we have to make it safe for that first."

Anna pulled both Trina and Elsa into a hug. "Be safe, I love you two."

"Love you too," they responded, then Anna broke the hug and pointed a finger at Elsa.

"Come home safe, okay?" Elsa laughed at her sister.

"I promise," Elsa told her. Trina smiled at the sisters as they embraced, silently walking out of the room. She did feel horrible that Elsa was coming, but not only was she trying to show her backing as Queen and being family, but also to lend her ice powers if needed. Trinity barely made it to the stairs before Anna was wrapping her arms around her.

"Thank you Trina," she stated.

"For what, Anna?" Anna pulled away and looked Trina in the eye.

"For coming into our lives, for just being you." Trina gave a laugh and hugged Anna closely. She glanced over Anna's shoulder and saw Elsa smiling at them. Trina knew then that no matter what happened in the next few days, she had her family and home in Arendelle.


	8. Chapter 8

The boat swayed slightly as it sailed in the lead across the waters. Arendelle's flag waved in the steady breeze. Trinity stood at the bow of the ship, watching how the ship cut through the water as she fingered the crest around her neck. Her maroon and gold dress with flame design on edges fluttered slightly in the wind. Her long, blonde hair was braided back and her tiara sat atop her head, sparkling in the light.

This was where Elsa found her cousin after looking below deck for her. Elsa saw from behind how her older cousin still held herself regally even after living a few years as a peasant. Elsa admired her cousin for her strength and courage, for her determination. She knew that in her heart, Trinity would be a great ruler.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elsa asked, stepping up by Trinity. Trinity merely gave her a small smile.

"Just thinking about that storm nearly five years ago, when I came to live in Arendelle."

"Wasn't that when Mama and Papa died?" Trinity nodded.

"I rode through that storm as well. We made it into port before the worst of the storm hit." Trinity bowed her head. "I sometimes wonder why I did make it and they didn't."

"We can't worry about the what-ifs," Elsa said. "I miss my parents dearly, but everything happens for a reason."

"You're right. We have to focus on the task at hand." Trinity smiled at Elsa. "Let's take back my kingdom and gain justice for my father." The two women went into their cabin and talked about all the possibilities they may encounter. It was only a few hours later when the captain came in and told them that the shores of Weselton were in view. The two-days journey goal, full of anticipation, was finally here. Trinity quickly moved above deck and smiled as she saw her homeland so close. Her beloved castle sat behind the village, towering high above the houses and shops. At the distance the ships were at everything still looked small but slowly growing as they neared the shore.

"Nervous?" Elsa asked.

"Very, but we have the journal." During the official revealing of Trinity to the leaders, the journal was shared, as well as Trinity's story. All agreed the Duke's fate would be Trinity's alone, and she would be fully backed. The only thing not revealed during the meeting was Trinity's powers. That was still Trinity's and Elsa's secret.

As the ship neared closer Trinity and Elsa readied themselves, steeling their expressions and postures. Trinity viewed a few of the coastal houses and gave a small gasp. The buildings were on the verge of collapsing but still the villagers were seen in the windows, peering at the incoming ships. A few of the braver villagers stood gawking outside, their clothes ragged from use and wear. It pained Trinity to the core.

"I have my work cut out for me," she muttered just loud enough that Elsa Heard and nodded in agreement. The ship pulled up to the dock and waited to put the planks down before the other ships docked as well. Then, almost as one, the planks went down and five soldiers off each ship went to secure the docs, then the dignitaries followed with five more soldiers behind them. Any other soldiers from the ships were instructed to stay behind until they were called upon. Elsa and Trinity lead the march through town towards the castle. The soldiers around them formed a diamond formation of protection.

Though her head faced forward, Trinity still saw what dismay her beloved kingdom and town was in. People opened their doors to see what was going on and a few of the elders smiled as they saw Trinity marching past.

"Long live the Princess!" one man cheered as he recognized her. "She's alive!" Murmurs through the village reached their ears as they continued to march towards the gates. The banners of Weselton were moving towards them and Weselton's soldiers met the oncoming group in the town square.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the Duke's voice rang out as he came to the front of his men. Trinity's temper flared as she felt the fire in her heat up, but she kept her power in check with years of practice. "Is this how Arendelle wages war, by telling lies about the dead?"

"There is no lie from Arendelle, Tobias," Trinity's voice rang clear as she stepped forward, Elsa stepping behind her, and the other leaders behind Elsa. "I am very much alive." The Duke gaped and blanched as the princess stood tall and alive in front of him.

"This isn't possible," he stammered. "We-I-You were buried nearly five years ago!"

"You buried _your _assassin," she stated. The Weselton soldiers shifted in unease. "You failed to actually kill me, Tobias." He stood as tall as his small body would allow.

"I would never have done such an atrocity," he spat. "You abandoned your kingdom and now you are trying to blame someone!"

"Your own writings state otherwise," Elsa stated, holding the journal high. "And she didn't willingly leave Weselton, she left to get help."

"Five years ago!" he yelled. "She had more than enough time to get help!"

"Fleeing from a murderer has no limits," one of the dignitaries behind Elsa piped up.

"I am not a murderer!" He pointed a finger at Trinity. "She deserted Weselton. _I _took care of the kingdom!"

"And drove us into the ground!" a peasant shouted from somewhere. Trinity's eyes flared and she took a step forward.

"You hurt the people of Weselton?" she icily asked.

"You never came back, you deserted them!"

"You murdered my father, Tobias. You tried to kill me!" Towers of flames shot up from the ground and started spinning in place. The Duke was watching the spinning fire and not on Trinity, for if he had he would have seen her eyes a molten gold. "From the looks of things, you ran the poor people of the kingdom dry." The towers started spinning around them, first slowly then going faster and faster. The closer Trinity moved to the Duke, the tighter the spirals became. "You tried to kill my cousin." The Duke was cowering now, struggling for breath as the whirling fire took up all oxygen there was. Trinity was able to breathe though because of her powers.

From Elsa's view she had watched the towers of fire begin spinning, and she was worried about what would happen to Trinity inside the vortex. "Trinity!" she screamed, straining to be heard over the whirl and roar of the fire and wind. She was the only one who stepped closer when everyone else stepped back. Several commented about how the princess was a witch but Elsa ignored them for the time being.

It was only about two minutes of pure spiraling fire, but it had felt like much longer to everyone involved. Trinity dropped the flames and they could all see Tobias cowering at her feet. She composed herself before addressing him. "For the murder of King Edward of Weselton and attempted murder of myself, I should sentence you to death." She took a moment before continuing to let her words sink in. "However, I will show you mercy and let you live." He shakily stood up in front of her. "You are forever banned from Weselton, Tobias. If you ever show up here again I will sentence you to death."

"You are also banned from Arendelle," Elsa added. The other dignitaries had agreed with the banishment. Tobias started to walk away before turning to lunge at Trinity with a dagger. Before he could make contact Trinity held up her hands and a stream of fire hit his hand holding the dagger as Elsa sent an ice shard into his chest, killing him instantly. Both women watched in shock as his body simply fell to the ground. "I-I didn't-" Elsa started to stammer but one of the dignitaries placed a hand on the young Queen's shoulder.

"He was going to kill her. You did the right thing." Then he turned his attention to Trinity. "Your highness, it is your kingdom again." There was a cheer that came from the villagers that had watched the whole confrontation.

"Long live Queen Trinity!" The cheers echoed and Trinity stood taller, breaking out a small smile. She turned to the soldiers that had come from the castle and they all bowed to her. As soon as the cheers died down Trinity addressed everyone listening.

"The coronation will be held in one week's time, spread the word." She then moved to Elsa and the allied dignitaries. "Please, stay at the castle until the celebration." They all agreed and headed to Weselton castle.


	9. Chapter 9

The week leading up to the coronation was hectic. Anna arrived with Kristoff four days prior to the celebrations. Elsa was by Trinity's side since they stepped foot inside to ty to get all the records and files on track.

When the financial books were opened both girls were horrified. The kingdom was being taxed into nothingness while the coffers were overflowing. They made note that most of the taxing was from when Arendelle cut trades with Weselton.

"I remember when Papa ruled, everyone lived well, not just us," Trinity said, looking over the trade books with Elsa. "Here, six years ago, we were prosperous. Foods and ores exported, very little to be imported. Animals were producing wool and meats. About a year later our stores were down, the villagers had to pay to even sell their goods," Trinity read off, flipping pages. "A year and a half ago when trades were cut off, the village had to give, am I reading this right? Seventy-five percent of their assets to the Duke?" Elsa stood and came around the desk to look over Trinity's shoulder.

"No, you're reading that right," she confirmed. Trinity pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, I'm going to have to do serious damage control for the next three years."

"At least you have backing from Arendelle now though," Elsa reassured. "And other allies."

"This is still a mess," Trinity groaned. "Tomorrow I'll have to take a ride to take inventory of the lands, talk with the villagers-"

"You can't, remember? You have coronation planning yet."

"That's still two days away. All it is is a stinking ceremony!" Trinity stood up and paced her study. "My people need me _now."_ Elsa gave her a small smile.

"You're right, it is just a ceremony. Your people already accepted you as Queen. And you do have a mess to clean up. But Trinity, think of it this way, your people want to celebrate your return. Don't you think they need something to celebrate?" Trinity sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"Okay, fine. The coronation goes on as planned." Trinity smirked. "How do you think Anna is doing with the planning?" As soon as Anna had arrived Trinity tasked her with getting the ball set up.

"She's probably having a blast being in charge," Elsa chuckled.

"Shall we take a break and go check on her?"

"Yes please." The women walked out of the study together. Several servants smiled brightly as they worked, bowing to the women as they walked past.

"No, the ice sculpture will go there, the punch there!" they heard Anna order as they drew closer to the ballroom. "Perfect!" Elsa and Trinity exchanged a look before entering. Once they did though Trinity was in shock. Banners of maroon edged with gold and gold edged with maroon alternated hanging from the ceiling, leading the way to the throne at the head of the room. A buffet table was set to the left side of the room.

"Wow," Trinity breathed. Anna saw them and bounded over.

"How do you like it?" she asked.

"Anna, it's beautiful," Elsa stated.

"It's pretty much done," Anna explained. "Just needs the food and ice sculpture." She gave Elsa the puppy dog look. "Can you make the ice sculpture?"

Elsa smiled at her sister. "What do you have in mind?" Anna beamed back up.

"I was thinking a dragon, since the crest King Edward gave Trinity had a dragon on it." Anna looked at Trinity who was awed that Anna paid attention to her crest. "Would that be okay?"

"Yes," Trinity said. "It would be the best way to honor Papa." She gave Anna a big hug. "Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

It was nearing sun down when Trinity snuck out of the castle and headed for the stables. She wandered down the stalls until she stopped in front of two magnificent beasts that she hadn't seen in nearly five years. Yet the horses still remembered her. One moved forward towards her.

"It's good to see you too Brina," Trinity said as the horse nuzzled her and she buried her face into its mane. "It's been too long girl. I'm sorry." The horse gave a simple bray and shook her head, almost as if to tell Trinity "no worries." Trinity gave her a sugar cube. "I'm sorry girl, but I won't be riding you tonight." She gave her horse a pat, then turned to the other one. "You ready for a ride, Cahan?" The horse snorted and knelt, just like Edward had taught the horse to do around the princess. Trinity climbed onto the bare back of the majestic animal, guiding it out of the stables and out the castle gates towards the outskirts of town.

Trinity worked the horse towards where she remembered Miranda's cottage last was. She hoped the woman who was like a grandmother to her was still alive, but she was never prepared for what she found. The little house that held so much love was gone, replaced by a blackened plot of land with a few scorched timbers around and weeds popping up. Her heart caught in her chest as she unmounted Cahan and walked closer.

"Ay, who goes 'der?" a voice called out as someone came running over. Trinity turned and the young man who ran over stopped and bowed. "Oh, yer Majesty, sorry. I didnae it was ye."

"What happened here?" she asked with sadness. The man frowned.

"It was the Duke," he explained. "When 'e raised the taxes and demanded we give up our goods, ol' Miri refused. The varmin locked 'er in and burnt it down." Trinity looked back at the pile.

"She was inside? He killed her in cold blood?" she asked in disbelief.

"Aye, M'lady," the man confirmed, sadness in his voice.

"Well, he's lucky he's dead already. I would have killed him for this alone."

"Yer highness?" the man asked, confused.

"She was like a grandmother to me," she felt the need to explain. "She helped me escape."

"She saved yer life," he stated, now understanding. "If I knew Miri, she's kicking his arse all the way to the depths of hell."

Trinity chuckled. "That she would. Farewell, Miranda. May your soul now rest in peace." The man bowed to the queen again as she mounted Cahan and headed back to the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

The day of the coronation had come and Trinity was busy pacing in her study alone. The fire in the hearth burned bright and hot, fueled by Trinity's powers.

"I can't do this, I can't be celebrating when there's so much work to be done," she muttered to herself. "Seeds, we need seeds for corn and vegetables. Wheat." She sat down at her desk and started writing down what her people needed for food and goods, oblivious to her lantern glowing an eerie blue flame. She continued crunching numbers and lists.

Out in the hallways a servant was holding their burnt hand from trying to open the door. Elsa had come to check on Trinity when she saw the servant.

"Is she in there?" she asked him.

"Yes, your highness, but I can't get in," he explained. "The handle's too hot for me to touch."

"Let me see your hand." The servant held out his hand and she carefully took it, releasing her ice power to soothe the wound. "There you go."

"Thank you, your highness."

"You're welcome. Now go make sure everything is set for her to come into the chapel. I'll get her out of here."

"Yes your highness," he bowed before leaving. Elsa knocked on the door which was warm to the touch, even with her ice powers.

"Trinity, it's time," she said through the door but the only response she got was the sound of shuffling papers. "Trinity." When the door still didn't open she used her powers to cool the handle enough to open it up. The heat wave that came from inside would have knocked anyone else off their feet. As it was it took Elsa a moment to see into the room. Trinity was sitting in her chair behind her desk but she had her knees to her chest. "Trinity?"

"I can't do it," Trinity said, tears stinging her eyes as she stared into the hearth. "I can't be queen." Elsa became instantly worried. It wasn't like her cousin to just break down and give up.

"Of course you can," Elsa encouraged. "You are going to be a magnificent queen. Uncle Edward would be proud of the young woman you have become already." Trinity finally looked at Elsa.

"Do you really believe that?" Trinity timidly asked. Elsa gave her her all-knowing queenly smile.

"I do, because I'm so proud of you."

Trinity took a deep breath and stood. "Thank you Elsa, for everything."

"If you want, I can stay for an extra month to help you get settled in."

"It would be appreciated," Trinity laughed and the heat in the room went drastically down. "Shall we go then?" Elsa led the way out of the room and the two women made their way to the chapel. "You and Anna will be in front with me, won't you?" Trinity asked when they were outside the doors.

"You're family, of course," Elsa responded and Trinity gave a nod. "See you up front." Elsa walked into the chapel where many allies of Arendelle and now Weselton, as well as many villagers, sat and made a bee line for Anna in the front seats with Kristoff. "Anna, come on. Up front," she quietly said, leading her sister. As soon as they were in place the doors opened and everyone stood as Trinity walked to the front. Her royal maroon and gold dress was adorned with a few of Elsa's personal snowflakes, the cape that trailed was a soft gold adorned with maroon flame design.

The bishop said all of his blessings and administered the oath of the monarchy to Trinity, then had Elsa put the crown on her. They shared a smile as she took the orb and scepter, then turned to the crowd, standing tall. One last blessing and the bishop's voice boomed, " Queen Trinity of Weselton."

"Queen Trinity," everyone repeated, then clapping ensued. She returned the orb and scepter back to the pillow she retrieved them from, then dismissed everyone to the ballroom to continue the festivities.


	12. Chapter 12

Anna had revealed before they went to the ballroom that she had brought Hans with when she came to Weselton and had him put in the dungeon until she could tell her. So between the ceremony and the party Trinity headed down to see him. She was glad that while he was in Arendelle Elsa gave him some fresh clothes and allowed him to clean up a bit. He still looked like a peasant but at least he wasn't in rags.

"Prince Hans," Trinity addressed him when she entered the cell. She took a mental note that he was not shackled.

"It's just Hans now," he told her. "My family stripped me of my title, disowned and exiled me." She sighed at this revelation.

"Hans," she began again, only continuing when he looked at her. "Queen Elsa and I talked about your punishment, and since she turned you over to me I'm willing to give you a second chance in life."

His brow furrowed. "How so?"

"You will be one of my personal servant staff. I will keep a close eye on you, but you have the ability to live in the castle," she explained. "I know how good of a man you used to be Hans. I want to know if that man is still in you."

"Trinity, I loved you since we were thirteen. When you were declared dead, that man shattered. I didn't really want to live anymore." He lowered his gaze to the stone floor. "Part of me hoped when I attacked Elsa in Arendelle she would have just killed me, a big part. But something kept me going." He looked back up at Trinity and gave her a small smile. "I guess my soul knew you weren't really dead after all."

"Hans, you tried to hurt my family. I'll give you the benefit that you didn't know Princess Anna and Queen Elsa were my cousins, but it's still going to take me time to fully trust you again."

"I'll take whatever you give me if you let me be near you again."

She gave a nod and called the guard. "Take this man upstairs to my servant's chambers. Make sure he gets uniforms and a bath. He is no longer a prisoner but a servant."

"Yes your majesty," the guard saluted and she returned the gesture before walking back up to the party.

123456789

Elsa had held true to her word and stayed an extra month to help Trinity get stabilized as Queen, and at the end of the month agreed to reveal that they were combining their sources to rule as sister kingdoms.

The people began to prosper once again under Queen Trinity's rule and aid from Queen Elsa. Trades were back up, the community was fixed and everything was running good.

Hans had proven himself to become head of Trinity's servants. It also entitled him to spend more time with the Queen. Slowly she let herself back to loving him and eventually married him.

Elsa also found love from a prince from England and had a beautiful daughter. The child had inherited the power over wind. Anna and Kristoff had two children, a boy and a girl, and the boy, being the first born, had power over just water. As a family, Weselton and Arendelle thrived for years to come.

**Okay, this was it. Please, tell me what you all think. Reviews and comments are very much welcomed. I kind of have a sequel to this forming but I'm not sure if I should follow through or not, so any encouragement is much appreciated. **


End file.
